The following description relates to the representation and management of development processes, such as software development processes.
Processes such as product development projects can be represented using frameworks such as flowcharts. A flowchart typically identifies the names of different steps along with a classification of the type of the step. Flowchart step classifications are start/stop steps, decision steps, activity steps, document steps, connector steps, and delay steps. In a flowchart, the steps can be connected with arrows that can represent, e.g., to the order in which the steps are performed and/or the flow of information or material through the process.